


Children Are Monsters

by kyuunokitty



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Loki's Kids, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuunokitty/pseuds/kyuunokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor starts dating Loki he is well aware that Loki is hiding something but some how the enigmatic man worms his way into Thor's heart in a very short span of time but how will Thor react when he learns what the full package means with Loki involved? Especially when the full package means dealing with four little monsters or children as I believe they are called now a days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try out Archive of Our own after lurking here for a very long time.  
> Not sure how this is going to go, but I've had this plot bunny in my head for a pretty long time and it's practically just writing it's self now.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Also it's currently un-betaed so please point out my mistakes and if anyone is looking for a challenge, let me know :P

 

 

 

[ **Chapter 1** ](1144807/)

He spotted Thor instantly from the entrance of the upscale restaurant that Thor had picked for their date. The blonde man had such a presence he seemed to exude sunshine from his pores.

Loki nimbly picked his way through the restaurant until he was standing in front of the other man “My apologies about my lateness,” Loki said to catch Thor’s attention as he slipped into the vacant chair

“It is fine Loki, I received your text.” The man flashed Loki a 1000 kilowatt smile knowing that the mysterious lateness would just be another one of the things that made Loki such a puzzle that Thor was sure he could spend his whole life solving “And beauty such as yours is more than worth waiting for,”

He placed his hand on Loki’s own from across the table.

“Yes, well, Flattery like that will get you everywhere.” The dark haired man ‘accidentally’ brushed his foot up against Thor’s thigh as he spoke, his voice lower and more seductive than it had been only moments before as images from the end of many of their dates ran through his head.

The pair had been seeing each other quite frequently for almost a month now and Loki had to admit that he was quite glad his busybody friends had decided to set the two of them up, not that he was ever planning on telling Steve or Tony this.

 

The waiter came over soon after to take their orders, both men ordered quickly having been to this restaurant a handful of times since they had begun dating however instead of ordering his usual beer Thor stuck to water.

“Is there any reason for your non-alcoholic choice of beverage tonight?” Loki asked curiously, having gotten drunk with Thor numerous times he knew the man could handle his alcohol and was not one to turn down the stuff often.

“Ah yes, I have a 6am flight tomorrow. I meant to tell you, I will be attending a business conference in Norway.”

Loki hummed at the news, slightly surprised that Thor seemed to be keeping this a secret.

Business conferences happened, they were two days of boredom, socialising with dull business colleagues and free food. All things which Thor seemed perfectly equipped to deal with, with his sunny personality and unnerving ability to gain the favour of everyone in a room.

“And how long might I expect my peace and quiet to last?” Loki joked as their starters arrived and Thor looked at it with a lot more interest than was normal. He could practically smell the guilt coming off Thor now. Not a two or three day thing then, he inferred “How long, Thor?” he prompted.

“Two, maybe three weeks, a month at the most. My fa- My boss would like me to tie up some business deals whilst I am in the Norway office. If it lasts more than a month I will get time off to fly back.” He explained tentatively, uncomfortable with the way Loki was staring at him seemingly with everything he was worth.

“If it lasts more than a month? You are saying that you will be in Norway for an unknown amount of time and we are sat making small talk over some overpriced crab? We’re leaving.” Loki said as he called over the waiter.

“Loki, I know we have not been together for a very long time but I promise we will not be apart for all that long-” Thor started, hoping that the lithe and almost wild looking man in front of him was not planning on leaving just because of a business trip.

“Hush Thor. Yes, we’d like the rest of our meal to go please.” He said to the waiter “Quickly please.”

The authority in his voice was not a thing that any sane man would disagree with and the waiter rushed off to inform the chef “You have 10 hours left in the country. We are going back to your apartment and we are making the most of it. Do you have your car or will you being needing to call a taxi?”

Loki’s words and manner were completely calm and almost too still, like his entire presence was frozen but his eyes burned bright and wild as he snapped orders, Thor was not sure he could recall seeing anything this sexy in his entire life.

“Car,” was all he managed to get out as the waiter brought over a bag containing their main course and dessert.

“Good, pay the man Thor. I will meet you at your car.” He stood and turned, giving Thor an excellent view of his arse as he sauntered out of the restaurant. Thor practically threw the money at the confused waiter and bolted out after Loki.

 

When Thor reached the car Loki was on his phone “-not really a good time, Steve.”

He motioned to Thor to unlock the car already, it was cold and he wanted to get back to Thor’s already “We’re just getting in the car, what’s this about?”

There was a slight pause as Thor heard the murmur on the other end and watched out of the corner of his eye and Loki, who was already impossibly pale seemed to lose all his colour completely.

“What do you mean? His contest finished hours ago. He should be home by now. No, I specifically said he wasn’t to hack out this late. Are you crazy? Why would I let him out on his own that late!”

More pausing “Tony? You found him? Put him on. Tell him he is in so much trouble.” Loki seemed to all but forget about Thor sitting next to him as they sat in the car park, not having moved and he let out a sob of what Thor thought sounded like fear “Which hospital? Yes, I know it. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Loki hung up the phone and turned to Thor

“I have to go,”

“Which hospital? I’ll take you.” Thor said firmly

“No, I’ll call a taxi.” He said his hands fiddling with the phone which was promptly plucked from his hands

“This is obviously important. I’m taking you to see whoever it is in which ever hospital you need to go to. So fasten your seatbelt and tell me which hospital.”

“St. Catherine’s Hospital.” He said as Thor’s car sprung to life and he sped out of the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It was strange for Thor to see Loki go from the wild and frantic man he had seen ordering people around in the restaurant to the ice cold block that sat rigid and guarded in the passenger’s seat of Thor’s car.

Loki did not say a single word the Thor in the car.

“Loki, we’re here.” Thor said basically to himself as Loki had begun to slide out of the car before Thor had even turned the engine off.

“I am sorry about your ruined night. I will leave it to you to call me if you ever wish to see me again.” He didn’t even look Thor in the eye as he said this. He just  turned quickly on his heel and began to stride toward the hospital entrance, completely ignoring Thor’s calls for him to wait.

 

When Loki reached the front desk he immediately snapped “Sleipnir Lokison. Direct me to him.”

“I’m going to need your name and relationship to the patient first,” The nurse behind the desk replied, obviously used to worried family members and their sometimes aggressive ways of showing it.

“Loki Laufeyson, he’s my son.”

“You have a son?” Came a voice that he was not expecting to hear but before Loki could even turn to see the man he no knew was standing behind him the pair were blindsided by a scruff of dark hair flinging itself towards Loki’s legs

“DADDYYYYY!” the aforementioned blur shouted as it wrapped Loki in a hug that barely reached Loki’s hip “What’s Sleip done now? Is he going to have a cool scar? If he’s dead can I have his Xbox?” The child went at a mile a minute asking question after question

“You have two sons?” Thor rephrased his question from before, more confused than he had been moments ago.

“Three sons and one daughter.” A new voice added “Who are you?” Thor turned to see another boy, older and taller than the last.

The new addition to the conversation was built very much as Thor imagined a younger Loki would look, all long limbs and sharp features where the younger boy still attached to the man he had called Daddy was still carrying a lot of what could only be described as puppy fat, he was soft and cute with big blue eyes that did not match Loki’s.

“There are other people waiting Mr. Laufeyson.” The receptionist drew the attention back to her ‘Your son is in x-ray, a Doctor will be out to speak to you soon. Please fill out these forms and have your family drama somewhere over there please.”

Loki obediently took the forms and quickly moved the rabble away from the now irritated receptionist.

“Where’s Hela?” Loki asked as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs feeling a headache of massive proportions creep into his brain.

“Tony took Hel to go get coffee.” The youngest boy chirped from his place on Loki’s lap “Steve took Peter to the loo, so we escaped!” He said as he gave Loki a massive grin, his cheeks puffing up and eyes sparkling.

“Fenrir! It is dangerous to run off on your own.” Loki scolded and the boy’s grin turned into a pout.

“Jor was with me!” He whined, in his head completely justifying his actions

“Jormungand does not count as a mature adult, no matter how much he thinks he does.” Loki laughed, ruffling his son’s hair.

“I resent that Father.” The other boy added. He was sat next to Loki and watching Thor with scrutinising, green eyes. “Is he your new boyfriend?”

Loki looked at his son in shock but before he could even begin to reply Steve Rogers burst through the double doors, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on Loki. “Loki! They found you. I’m so sorry, they were meant to wait for me-”

“Steve don’t worry. They should know better than to wander off on their own.” He playfully glared at the child in his lap “Thank you for looking after them.”

“Dad, your boyfriend is really starting to creep me out now. He hasn’t moved since we sat down. Did you break him?” Fenrir said, also eyeing Thor up now. Although in a manner that was markedly less malicious than Jormungand.

Loki let out a stressed breath, lifted Fenrir off his knee and approached Thor. Very ready for what he thought would be the break-up he’d been dreading.

 

“I am aware I don’t have any right to make demands right now but my son is in hospital so if we could keep the break-up short and quiet I would very much appreciate.” He said to the dazed man he was now standing in front of.

“Why did you lie?” Thor asked, not even bothering to look up.

“I wouldn’t call it lying. Just neglecting information.” But his words caused Thor’s face to darken slightly and he knew humour was not his way out of this mess. “I had a few reasons.” He sighed, sitting down next to Thor as he realised that he wasn’t getting out of this situation but also holding onto the hope that Thor hadn’t mentioned anything about the splitting up yet. “I wanted to protect them, I mean they aren’t stupid children and after the divorce we didn’t keep it a secret that I was gay from them but it’s still hard for them sometimes. So when you don’t know about them and they don’t know about you, everyone is happy.” Thor seemed to like this part of the answer as he took Loki’s hand in his own as the dark haired man spoke “The rest is a bit selfish, I’m afraid. I’m a 32 year old single father of four children and I didn’t want you to think I was a boring househusband.”

“Loki! Why would you ever thing I would think that?” Thor was shocked by Loki’s admission. The man he had been getting to know for the past month was not in the slightest bit boring. He was a man of ice and mystery, an unparalleled beauty and Thor was quite taken with him.

“You, with your stories of jetsetting around the globe and wild parties. You’re obviously not the kind of man who is looking to settle down. But like I said, I’m selfish. I want you and even if it was only for a month I got you.” Loki looked so sad and defeated in that moment, the stress of the whole evening had obviously gotten on top of him and Thor couldn’t help but lean over and place a small kiss on Loki’s lips. Which was greeted by a chorus of ‘Ewww’ from Fenrir and Steve and Tony’s young son Peter.

The two men smiled at each other “No more hiding things, Loki.”

“But however will I keep my mystery and charm that way?” Loki asked innocently, feeling slightly guilty knowing there was still more for Thor to know, just not tonight.

“I’m sure, you will find a way.” Thor grinned. “Now, come, introduce me to your children.”

 

“This is Jormungand, my second oldest. Jor turned 11 last month.” Loki explained to Thor.

“Hello, Jormungand. My name is Thor, it’s very nice to meet you.” Thor said, holding out his hand to the young boy who just looked at it a standoffish manner.

“Jormingand. Manners.” his father hissed and the boy reluctantly shook the blonde man’s hand.

“And I’m Fenrir!” The young boy with the round face, big blue eyes and messy hair proclaimed proudly as he walked over to where Thor and Loki were standing “I’m 8 years old but I’ll be 9 in November. I’m getting a puppy.” He grinned at Thor

“He thinks he’s getting a puppy.” Loki laughed as Fenrir’s face fell and he skulked back to playing on his DS with Peter as Steve watched them.

“Hela is my daughter. She’s older than Fen but younger than Jormun. And Sleipnir, my eldest, is the idiot who is determined to stress me to extinction by ending up in A&E once again.” Loki said, eyes straying to the door Doctors had been coming in and out of since they got here but calling any name but his own.

“So Sleipnir is in hospital frequently?” Thor asked, a touching amount of concern on his face for a boy he had never met “Is he ok?”

“Oh yes, he’s perfectly fine. It’s death trap of a horse he persists in riding that means we’re here at least once a month.” Loki let out the long suffering sigh of a parent who was not joking about their monthly trips to hospitals “He’s been riding since he was about 5 or 6. My ex-wife and I rode a lot when we were younger and it just made sense to teach him, he really took to it though.

We were taking him to shows by the time he was 10. He’s just started show jumping recently though, that’s why I was late today. I went to see him jump and they were an hour behind schedule and there was so much traffic on my way back to the city. My apologies.”

“There is no need to worry. So he was injured during his contest?”

“No, everyone got back in one piece but apparently my genius son decided to ride the demon into his paddock, in the dark, alone. Clint, the yard owner, panicked when he didn’t come back after half an hour and tried to call me but obviously no one was home so he called Steve before going out to look for him.

He found him while I was still talking to Steve, passed out in the paddock while that bloody menace was happily grazing next to him. Called Tony and an ambulance and the rest I’ll get out of Sleip when they finally let me see him.

And then I’m making arrangements to have that horse menace turned into dog food.” There was a disconcerting glint in Loki’s eyes by that point which made Thor worry actually worry for the future of Sleipnir’s horse.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson, if you’d like to come this way you can see your son now.” A Doctor finally called out half an hour later as Loki finally sipped the coffee Tony had brought.

Fenrir was asleep with his head on Loki’s lap by this point and Peter was much the same with Steve. Jormungard had stolen the sleeping boy’s Nintendo DS and Hela had occupied herself with asking Thor as many questions as she could possibly think of.

Loki stood “I won’t be long,” He said to Steve “Thor, you should probably go. Your flight-”

“I delayed it hours ago, I don’t need to leave till tomorrow afternoon. I’ll stay and drive you home, if you wish.”

“Steve and Tony can take me home.” Loki said

“Well, how about we take the kids home with us,” Steve suggested “And then Thor can take you and hopefully Sleip home too, ok?” Loki nodded, it was a sensible idea. One they probably should have discussed hours ago.

“Mr. Laufeyson?” The doctor repeated and Loki walked over to meet him.

Tonight had really not gone as Loki had planned at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done.  
> I have had this story in my head for so long it's great to finally be getting it on metaphorical paper.  
> So Thor's met the children but Loki still has plenty left to hide and I'm not done torturing them yet, especially when Thor's about to leave the country!   
> Anyhooo let me know any thoughts or mistakes you find along the way and once again thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying :)


End file.
